Data-over-cable communication systems are frequently used to connect personal computers to the Internet and other networks. Data-over-cable communication systems allow high speed data distribution over cable television networks. However, the cost associated with installing the equipment necessary to provide data-over-cable access in a widespread manner can be quite high.
Currently, wireless connections have been used to provide cable access to areas not previously reached with hard wired data-over-cable access equipment. By utilizing wireless networks to provide cable access to new customers, it is possible to eliminate the high cost associated with providing hard-wire connections to the new customers. As one example, wireless mesh networks are utilized, which comprise wireless antennas placed at cable access points. The cable access point comprises components which allow customers to access (i.e., the reception and transmission of data) the cable system via a wireless connection. The wireless antennas disposed at the cable access points transmit and receive data to and from a particular area, referred to as a segment. Typically, omni-directional antennas are used at the cable access points. As is known, omni-directional antennas transmit and receive signals to and from all directions.
However, while omni-directional antennas are inexpensive and widely used, they have many drawbacks. For example, as a result of their broad transmission patterns, omni-directional antennas are susceptible to intentional jamming and interference. As such, there is a need for a wireless cable mesh network having components that are able to eliminate the problems associated with utilizing omni-directional antennas in cable access points in wireless cable-over-data systems, such as, reduce the effects of jamming and interference.